


i am real

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows





	i am real

hey lily ya know its your fault i went to prison  
hey lilly i had fun ya kown  
i ate someone in prison and i liked it  
hey lily wanna cupcake i promise its not posin  
haha i cant belive i was scared of you  
i had fun in prison for doing nothing  
i think i went insane what do you think lily  
i like this  
lets play another game and i get to win  
lily i am bored  
hey hey hey ya know its your fault i am dead  
lily your so boring compared to jail  
i sometimes wonder i you regret it  
hey hey ya know i anit leaveing til ya die and even than i am not leaveing  
hey wanna throw potaos at a car of course you do come on  
you let your sister go to prison for something she didnt do

you know i am real so stop trying to hide from me  
i might be dead but that doesnt mean i cant have fun  
haha you cant even defend yourself from a ghost  
haha even the cat thinks your a wimp  
oh what ya scared well so was i when you lied about that  
i wonder what would have happend if you had gone to jail instead

hey why do you talk to me  
i am betting you regert sending me to jail  
hey look (lea is lifting a vase up ) i can lift things kind of (the vase falls)  
lilly look at thisss (lea is peting a cat) this cat likesss me


End file.
